This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree, which was the result of a planned cross between the Comice (unpatented and the pistillate parent), and the Max Red Bartlett (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 741).
The new pear variety originated at the Southern Oregon Agricultural Experiment Station located near Medford, Oreg. from controlled crosses made by the inventor in or about the year 1940. The subject variety has several qualities which now are in demand in the pear industry, such as the ability to crop heavily and regularly, provide large, attractive, red-skinned fruit of top dessert quality, and produce fruit that possess long storage life for fresh market and gift market needs. The subject plant bears large-fruited red pears which are particularly suited for the holiday and late winter markets. Its fruit has excellent dessert quality and it possesses an attractive, bright, glossy red blush appearance when displayed on shelves and in gift boxes. It has a storage life of up to eight (8) months when properly stored.
The subject variety has been asexually reproduced and subsequent second and third generations of trees have been tested thoroughly and evaluated at the Southern Oregon Agricultural Experiment Station over the past twenty-eight (28) years.